It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to control the random display of several symbols from a pre-determined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win, based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels, with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing on one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or in any other predetermined way.
A player of such gaming systems may wager credit on game results and receive credit when a game win occurs.
It is known to provide gaming systems where a game controller controls play of a base game (which may determine a game outcome based on selection from a predetermined set of symbols) and a feature game. A feature game may be generated as one of the game outcomes of the base game. For example, a feature game may comprise one or more “free games” triggered by a predetermined combination of symbols occurring as a result of play of a base game, a trigger based on a random number being generated, or any other trigger.
Feature games provide additional interest and attraction to players.
While current gaming systems which provide base games and feature games provide users with enjoyment, the need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain and increase player enjoyment.